Tutto scorre
by Naco
Summary: tutto è finito. La battaglia per evitare la resurrezione di Gyoumaho è terminata. e ora? cosa faranno i nostri amici? Quale sarà il loro futuro?


TUTTO SCORRE

Salve!!!! Ecco a voi la mia prima ff sui mitici Saiyuki boys! Inutile dire che questa è una SanzoxGoku e che i personaggi non sono miei (magari!).

_Perdonate se sembrano un po' OCC, ma ho cercato di inserire anche quello che penso io sui vari personaggi! Spero che vi piaccia e… commentate!_

Si guardarono per un lungo, lunghissimo attimo.

Ametista nell'oro…..

Dorato nel violetto…..

Tutto era finito.

La battaglia per evitare la resurrezione di Gyumaoh era terminata e loro avevano vinto.

Avevano portato a termine la loro missione.

Era tutto finito.

E poi?

Poi ciascuno di loro sarebbe tornato alla vita di sempre, cresciuti, cambiati, in meglio o in peggio, non lo sapevano, ma diversi.

_"Tutto scorre" _

Sanzo ricordava di aver sentito dire da qualcuno, qualcuno che amava, quella frase anni prima, pochi giorni prima che il suo destino si compisse.

Una frase che il suo stesso maestro aveva sentito da qualcun altro, un uomo venuto dall'ovest, oltre il Tougenkyou. (NdNaco chan: scusatemi tanto, ma il nome di quel filosofo greco, proprio non me lo ricordo! NdSanzo: idiota! NdNaco: ;;)

Come sempre il suo maestro aveva avuto ragione.

Tutto scorre, niente resta uguale, per quanto noi possiamo sperarlo con tutto noi stessi.

Hakkai e Gojyo avevano deciso di tornare insieme nella cittadina in cui avevano convissuto per due anni.

Sarebbero tornati alla loro vita di sempre, ma ora più uniti di prima,

più consapevoli che il loro dolore era comune,

che il sentimento che li univa era qualcosa di più forte di quanto loro stessi avessero mai immaginato.

_Tutto scorre._

E lui?

E loro?

Cosa avrebbero fatto?

Anche per loro qualcosa era cambiato?

Mentre si perdeva in quelle iridi dorate si rendeva conto che, sì, qualcosa era cambiato.

La consapevolezza che aveva infranto l'ultimo insegnamento del suo maestro, che non viveva più per se stesso, ma per una scimmietta dai grandi sorrisi e gli occhi caldi come quel sole che lui tanto amava, anche se non glielo aveva mai confessato.

La consapevolezza che quell'insegnamento era il più stupido che ci fosse, che il suo maestro glielo aveva insegnato perchè vivesse, perché non si lasciasse andare a inutili sensi di colpa, ma continuasse a vivere….

A vivere per portare a termine una missione….

A vivere per salvare il Tougenkyou….

A vivere per sentire una voce…

A vivere per ritornare Konzen, per salvare la sua piccola saru…

A vivere per amare….

Perché, e il suo maestro lo sapeva, non si può vivere senza amore….

Perché anche lui l'aveva provato, amando e sacrificandosi per un trovatello che amava più della sua stessa vita….

Perché il passato è passato e aggrapparvisi è inutile e non aiuta a vivere…

E il suo maestro voleva che vivesse…

Per se stesso…

Per amare….

Per essere felice….

Perché anche chi ama lo fa per se stesso….

Per la propria felicità….

Un ragionamento egoistico, certo, ma realistico.

_Tutto scorre_

L'acqua del Gange non è mai la stessa…

Una sensazione, per quanto lo desideriamo, non potrà mai ripetersi uguale…

Il passato non ritorna…

Il presente fugge…

Il futuro si può costruire…

_Tutto scorre_

Anche Goku, SeitenTaisen Son Goku era cambiato.

Anche i suoi grandi occhi dorati erano cambiati.

C'era una strana luce in quello sguardo, la luce di qualche strana consapevolezza.

Della sua forza?

Del suo potere?

Del suo passato?

Del futuro?

_Tutto scorre_

Anche loro dovevano scorrere, lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e guardare al futuro.

Un futuro costellato di problemi e incomprensioni, certo, ma insieme.

Oppure no?

Perchè Goku poteva anche decidere di continuare da solo. Dopotutto anche Gojyo una volta se ne era accorto.

Lui non aveva più bisogno di loro.

Men che meno di lui.

_Tutto scorre._

Tutto cambia.

Anche loro?

Chissà…

Sanzo tese lentamente la mano verso la piccola saru.

"Allora Goku. Cosa farai?"

Goku guardò quella mano e i suoi grandi occhi dorati s'illuminarono di una strana luce.

_Tutto scorre._

Tutto cambia.

Anche lui.

Anche lui ora era diverso.

Consapevole di ciò che voleva.

E tutto cui che desiderava era lì, davanti a lui.

Perché anche se tutto cambia…

… qualcosa, qualche piccola cosa resta uguale…

… per sempre….

Lentamente tese anche lui la sua piccola manina verso quella del bonzo.

"Io…."

Le loro mani si avvicinarono così tanto da sfiorarsi impercettibilmente.

Un attimo.

Le dita abbronzate della scimmietta strinsero quelle pallide del monaco.

Come quella volta….

…quella volta in cui tutto ebbe inizio…

… In quella grotta…..

Perché anche se tutto cambia…

…qualcosa, qualche piccola cosa resta uguale…

…per sempre….

"Verso ovest?"

"Verso ovest."

OWARI

_Se devo esservi sincera, il finale è un po' strano, ma che volete, la scena in cui viaggiano verso il sole a me piace così tanto che volevo inserirla per forza! _

_E l'idea che quei due decidessero di mollare tutto e continuare da soli, verso un futuro ancora incerto mi piaceva troppo (sarei stata tropo cattiva a farli tornare a quel maledettissimo tempio dove c'erano tutti quei bonzi corrotti!!! ). _

_Sanzo: l'unica cosa buona di sta storia è che non torno al tempio._

_Naco: vedi che in fondo ti voglio bene!_

_Sanzo: mah, secondo me l'hai fatto solo per Goku… e poi perché dovrei viaggiare con quella stupida scimmia? _

_Naco: ma tu non sei mai contento!_

_Sanzo: tse!_

_Ringrazio in anticipo coloro che vorranno commentare questa mia fanfiction e in particolar modo la mia cognatina Annamirka chan a cui la dedico, perché è la lettura della sua ff "Il passato che ritorna" che mi ha ispirato!_

_Sanzo: poveretta! Con che coraggio dedichi a una persona sta cosa?!_

_Naco: TT come sei cattivo!!!!!_

_Ciao a tutti e… alla prossima!!!!_


End file.
